playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is one of the main characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, ''and is also the best flier in Equestria. She will appear as a upcoming DLC 3rd party character for ''Playstation All Stars Battle Royale. ''Her in-game rival is Red. Arcade Opening Rainbow Dash starts out sleeping in cloud when a letter arrives at her doorstep. It was a letter from the Wonderbolts Academy Leader. It said that she was very impressed by Rainbow Dash's skills during the first days of her joing the Wonderbolt Academy. Now she says that she has a even greater challenge for her. She says that there's this special place where others put thier test to the limit. Rainbow Dash then heads out, and says she won't come back until she's finished, no matter how long it takes. Rival '''Name: '''Orion Hall '''Reason: '''Rainbow Dash enters the Rival Arena and ponders for a moment. Then she sees Abe walking around and goes asks them if they've seen a place where others gather to test thier skills. Both of them said that neither of them knew, but asked if they could ride. Rainbow Dash backs off in a furious way, and disagrees with them. Red both get mad and get ready to fight her. '''Connection: '''Both Rainbow Dash and Orion Hall are very compenitive. They are both willing to take on challenges, and fight for what they want to become. Also, both the series last a long period of time, for instance, Orion Hall which was almost and is still on-going. Seasons in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''last just as long, maybe even longer or shorter. Both of them, at times, also act like a jerk to thier friends, but are also very kind-hearted as well. And even though Orion isn't a girl, he acts alot like a tomboy, as Rainbow Dash does. Ending Rainbow Dash returns to the Wonderbolts Academy and tells thier leader that she had passed the trial that was given to her. She said that she was very impressed that she was able to pass, but then asks her what she learned. She had not only learned what she went through, but also learned what she was meant for. She was meant to impress all of Equestria with her flying skills. Coming to end, she then dashed off across all over Equestria with a Sonic Rainboom to see what the land could see for what The Greastest Flier in all of Equestria was meant for. Gameplay *'Neutral -''' Wing Combo *'Side - '''Head Bash *'Up - Tail Whip *'Down - '''Tail Spin *'Neutral(Air) - 'Diving Spin Attack *'Side(Air) - 'Air Head Bash *'Up(Air) - 'Air Tail Whip *'Down(Air) - 'Air Tail Spin *'Neutral - Wind Attack(Chargeable) *'Side - '''Wing Dash *'Up - Soar Attack *'Down - '''Mini Tornado *'Neutral(Air) - 'Air Wing Attack *'Side(Air) - 'Air Wing Dash *'Up(Air) - 'Air Soar Attack *'Down(Air) - 'Air Mini Tornado *'Neutral - 'Pegasi Kick *'Side - 'Rain Dash *'Up - 'Thunder Cloud Mine *'Down - 'Tornado Mine *'Neutral(Air) '- Air Pegasi Kick *'Side(Air) - 'Air Rain Dash *'Up(Air) - 'Air Thunder Cloud Mine *'Down(Air) - 'Air Tornado Mine Throws *'Left/Right - 'Bunt Kick *'Up - 'Tail Smack *'Down - 'Headbutt Super Moves *'Air Cut Dash (Level 1) - Dash's in on opponents with a cut, and will KO them if successfully hits. *'Sonic Rainboom' (Level 2) - Does a straight Sonic Rainboom that will KO anyone in her path. *'Wonderbolts Tornado '(Level 3) - Calls in all Wonderbolt friends and creates a Tornado that will KO opponents for a short time. Quotes from Playstation All Stars *'When Selected' to infinty and beyond **''"Oh Yeah!"'' **''"Ready to roll!"'' **''"Need a flier? That's me!"'' *'Pre-Match' **''"Here I come!"'' **''"Ready to fly!"'' **''"Bring it on!"'' *'Item Pick-Up' **''"Sweet!"'' **''"Just what I need!"'' **''"The Wonderbolts could've use this."'' **''"This is royal as I am! So is my element!"'' **''"Will this help me?"'' **''"Better than nothing."'' **''"This should help."'' **''"I'll take that, thank you very much."'' **''"This is all I need!"'' **''"You need this? Too bad! It's mine!"'' *'When Using Supers' **''"Gotcha!"'' **''"Here comes... the Sonic Rainboom!"'' **''"Let's do this, Wonderbolts!"'' *'Successful KO' **''"That's gonna leave a mark!"'' **''"Sucks to be you!"'' **''"I ain't called the best flier in Equestria for a reason!"'' **''"See ya later in the dust, pal!"'' **''"When there down, they stay down!"'' **''"You got bruises all over you!"'' **''"Aww, ya gonna cry?"'' **''"Pathetic!"'' **''"See ya next time!"'' **''"I never go down!"'' **''"What? That's it?"'' **''"Now THAT is gonna hurt ya!"'' **''"Later!"'' **''"I'm faster than anyone I know!"'' **''"You didn't even see that coming!"'' **''"That's what you get for playing rough!"'' *'Respawn' **''"Name's Rainbow Dash, not Rainbow CRASH."'' **''"Not bad..."'' **''"Wow! Didn't see that comming!"'' **''"Is that all ya got?"'' **''"Ready for more!"'' **''"A true Wonderbolt never quits!"'' **''"What would Derring Do do?"'' **''"I could really use you help here, Fluttershy!"'' **''"Try that again!"'' **''"I am NOT going back to Ponyville Hospital!"'' **''"This ain't my style!"'' **''"Aww, your just like Gilda."'' **''"Where's Pinkie Pie when you need her?"'' **''"Okay! Now it's my turn!"'' **''"No more Mr. Nice Pegasi!"'' **''"Aww, this is SO embarrissing."'' Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions *'Here I Come! - '''Flys into the stage and says, ''"Here I come!" *'Stunning Entrance - '''Appears on the stage flapping gher wings. *'Ready To Fly! - Appears sitting down on the stage, then gets up and says, "Ready to Fly!" *'Bring it On! - '''Flys fast onto the stage and says, ''"Bring it on!" Winning Screen *'I'm The Best - '''Hops in the air and flaps her wings. *'Too Slow! - 'Looks as the cameraman and dashes off *'Outta Of My Way! - 'Dashes out of the stage with the Sonic Rainboom. *'I'll Be Back! - 'Spins around in the air three times then lands. Losing Screen *If using, "'I'm The Best", she shows off her injured wing. *If using, "Too Slow!", she looks down at the ground in defeat. *If using, "Outta Of My Way!'", she flies, and crashes into the cameraman. *If using, "'I'll Be Back!'", she sits on the ground all beat up. Taunts *'Want More? - 'Flaps her wings and says, ''"Want more?" *'You Can't Catch Me! - '''Fly's around in a circle and says, ''"You can't catch me!" *'Air Yawn - '''Hovers in the air and yawns. Costumes Best Flier in Equestria *The way she looks throughout the entire series. *Unlock Event: Default Derring Do *A costume that highly resembles Derring Do from the episode, ''"Read it and Weep". *Unlock Event: Reach Rank 10 with Rainbow Dash. Wonderbolt *The outfit she wears in the episode, "Wonderbolts Academy" *Unlock Event: Purchase from Playstation Store. Shadowbolt *An outfit that resembles the Shadowbolts. She is shown wearing one in "Luna Eclipse". *Unlock Event: Purchase from Playstation Store. Unlocks Icons *Rank 5 - Wonderbolt(1) *Rank 6 - Fluttershy *Rank 7 - Lightning Dust *Rank 9 - Gilda *Rank 11 - Wonderbolt(2) *Rank 12 - Shadowbolt *Rank 14 - Derring Do *Rank 15 - Rain Cloud *Rank 17 - Sports Pegasi *Rank 18 - Fily Rainbow Dash *Rank 20 - Fily Fluttershy *Rank 21 - Derpy Hooves *Rank 23 - Mini Rainbow *Rank 24 - Wonderbolt(3) *Rank 50 - Spitfire *Rank 200 - Wonderbolt Rainbow Dash Backgrounds *Rank 16 - Wonderbolts *Rank 19 - Skycloud *Rank 22 - Dark Cloud *Rank 25 - Ponyville Hospital *Rank 300 - Rainbow Dash's House Minions *'''Fluttershy - Reach Rank 8 with Rainbow Dash. *'Gilda' - Purchase from Playstation Store. *'Lightning Dust' - Purchase from Playstation Store. Intro's *'Stunning Entrance' - Reach Rank 2 with Rainbow Dash. *'Ready To Fly! - '''Reach Rank 15 with Rainbow Dash. *'Bring It On! - 'Reach Rank 45 with Rainbow Dash. Outro's *'Too Slow! - 'Reach Rank 4 with Rainbow Dash. *'Outta Of My Way! - 'Reach Rank 20 with Rainbow Dash. *'I'll Be Back! - '''Reach Rank 50 with Rainbow Dash. Gallery RD(original).JPG|Default costume Derring Do.JPG|Derring Do outfit RD(Wonderbolt).JPG|Wonderbolt outfit RD(Shadowbolt).JPG|Shadowbolt outfit Category:My Little Pony Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Category:DLC Ideas Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Series Category:Female